The New Cat on the Block
by drop.dead.days
Summary: This is my first story ever so pls be nice. Well the tilte explains the story pretty well but if you wanna find out more you gonna have to read it. Some pairings AcexLexi and RevxOC. Sorry im bad at summaries. Read and Review pls! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: The Seventh One

This is my first story ever so pls no flames. I hope you like it and pls read and review! Thanks

Characters:

Ace

Lexi

Danger

Slam

Rev

Tech

Zadavia

OC-Mystery

Powers: Telekinesis and invisibility

A.N. I don't own Loonatics but I do own Mystery :) Also I really bad at English! Sorry in advance

The New Cat on the Block

_We all thought there was 6 Loonatics but soon 6 will become 7! :O_

Chapter 1: The Seventh One

"Miss Fierce you have five minutes before the photo shoot" a young women said, her head peering round the door and she went.

Miss Mystery Fierce was sitting in her dressing room she was still foundling the white rose she had received. A secret admirer or a dashing prince or and extremely happy fan either one they had good taste. Mystery had glowing white fur and beautiful purple eyes. She was Acmetropolis's best model and she enjoyed it but she always wanted to be like all those other people but beauty can't be stopped.

She stood head for the door and then a flash of white light and the last thing she heard was screaming.

Rev was doing city patrol minding his own business. He walk passed a large, deserted park and felt the urge for a run so he did. He felt like electricity. Feeling his feet on the rough grass.

He stopped and breaths while listening to the sounds of Acmetropolis. He felted something by his feet. Fur maybe? He looked down to see a mass of blue fur. He knelt down to notice that it was a cat. A she cat. Her fur was so shinny and soft and blue. She was unconscious and wasn't responding to anything he did to try and wake her. He picked her up and ran to headquarters in the middle of the city. He ran inside heading for Tech's lab. He entered to see the whole gang. Ace, Lexi, Danger Duck, Slam and Tech were playing a game of cards.

"Hey Rev, wait whose the bird?" said Duck with curiosity

"She's not a bird she is a cat and she is barely breathing" he said slightly out of breath.

"Well bring her in then" said Tech moving to his treatment room. After a quick examination he came out. "She has extremely bad dehydration and I have treated her with 3 litres of fluids. She isn't in the data base of criminals so we don't have to turn her in and I am running her DNA through the civilian data base.

"Well whoever she is she is fit" said Duck

"Un-huh" Slam said agreement.

"So I think I should talk to her" Duck said moving towards the treatment room.

"Don't think so Duck I think this is a job for Lexi" Ace said. Lexi moved towards the door and walked passed Duck and whispered

"Haha better luck next time". Lexi entered the room quietly not trying to freak the cat out.

"Hi I'm Lexi from the Loonatics I just wanted to ask a few questions, if that's okay with you?" she asked moving closer to the bed. The cat had brilliant purple eyes and gorgeous fur and she could see what Duck had meant because she was pretty.

"Yeah sure" she said weakly

"What's your name?"

"Mystery Fierce"

How old are you?"

"19"

"You okay?"

"I have felt worst"

"Oh okay that's good, last question, were you like this, you know blue? She asked sheepishly

"No I turned blue after the meteor hit Acmetropolis but I take it you weren't always pink?"

"Yeah you're right about that, I love your colour though very stylish"

"Thanks, love the ribbon, it really goes well with the pink"

"Hehe well better leave to your rest, Mystery"

"Oh okay, bye Lexi". Lexi left the room smiling and she was glad to make a new friend. "I left her to rest for a while but when she is better I think she should have a go on the simulator?"

"Why she is a civilian?" said Tech

"I don't think so because she wasn't always blue and she turned blue after the meteor" Lexi said

"Well maybe tomorrow. It has been a long day and I think we need some sleep" said Ace

"I agree" said Duck heading for the exit. They all left accept Tech and Rev.

"Why are you still here Rev" said Tech with curiosity

"I just want to stay with her, you know, because I found her" Rev said shyly

"Yeah sure" Tech said and then Rev walked into the treatment room


	2. Chapter 2: Powers Revealed

As requested. I don't own Loonatics but I own Mystery and sorry for my English mistakes

x.

Chapter 2: Powers Revealed

Mystery woke after her rest in a kind of daze. Her vision was fuzzy and her hearing was slurred. All she could see was a shape and hearing a sound of a soothing voice asking her if she was okay. Suddenly a piercing head ache consumed her brain and darkness sunk in.

Rev sat in the treatment room all night watching over Mystery like a watchdog. She looked so peaceful and cute.

"What am I thinking, she hasn't even talked to me and I barely even know her" he thought. He realised that she was awake but barely.

Then suddenly and yelp from the other room and Rev looked back at the she cat and she was in pain and she was unconscious again. Rev entered the other room to see Tech floating and some of his machines slammed against the wall and the ceiling.

"What happened?" Rev asked in concern

"I have no idea, but could you do something for me?" Tech asked

"Sure" said Rev

"Get me down" Tech yelled

"What is going on in here?" Ace said with the rest of the team behind him, still in their pyjamas.

"We don't know" Rev said

"As much as I love listening to your chit-chat, could someone get me down?" Tech whined

"Ow" a female voice yelled. Suddenly Tech and the things which were stuck to the walls and ceiling fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Okay that weird" said Duck

"Sure it wasn't you?" Lexi asked Tech

"Well if it was me" Tech said getting off the floor "It would be green"

"Help" a voice said

"Mystery" Lexi said rushing to the treatment but Rev beat her to it.

The team entered the room expecting to see and blue cat but there was nothing in the room.

"Mystery?" Ace said

"Yes" she replied

"Where are you?" Tech said looking under the bed and finding nothing.

"In the room" she said

"Where a bout's?" Lexi said searching the ceiling

"On the floor" she replied. Then suddenly Duck stepped on something or someone

"Ekkk! Could you get of my tail?"

"Sorry" Duck looked down and there she was lying on the floor.

"You okay?" Rev asked helping her to her feet. Mystery felted a tingling feeling down her spine. It was the voice. That soothing voice that calmed her. She looked into his eyes and she felt safe.

"Thanks" she said.

"Might I asked, we all have powers after the meteors hit Acmetropolis and we also changed colour so I was wondering do you have powers as well?" Tech asked.

"Well, I think I do but I'm not sure" she said

"Well when your feeling better I think you should go see Zadavia" Ace said

"Or Zadavia comes too you?" A voice from behind them. They turned to see Zadavia. Her elegant beauty glowed of the walls.

"Zadavia how's it going?" said Duck in awe.

"I am good but I am here to see Mystery" she said turning to Mystery

"How do I you know my name?" she said in curiosity

"I know a lot about you, Mystery Fierce, 19, ex-model, once was white but now blue, powers telekinesis and has the ability of invisibility and the new member of the Loonatics. Do I need to carry on?" she said staring at her

"Wow you know more about me then I do" she said in shock

"She is joining the team cool" said Ace

"Yay finally another girl" Lexi said smiling

"I going to you should fit in fine but I can see you have already have" Zadavia said with a coy smile, noticing that Rev was still holding Mystery's hand.


	3. The First Mission

Sorry its been ages!

Hey, it's me again. Chapter 3 is here. Don't own Loonatics and pls read and review. Sorry about the english.

Chapter 3: The First Mission

"Okay your getting really good now" said Ace who out of breath

"Hehe thanks I had good teachers" Mystery said brushing down her nice new suit

"Teachers?" Ace said

"Lexi gave me some pointers and Rev helped me a bit" she said

"You and Rev are getting on aren't you?" he said with a sly smiled

"Yeah, he really nice" she said

"We have a situation in the city centre" Tech said over the telecom

"We are already there Tech" Ace said heading for the door. Ace and Mystery rushed to the meeting room, to see the team sitting around the table waiting with the hologram of Zadavia in the middle of the table.

"Loonatics, there is a hostage situation in the banking district by our old friend Weather Vain. You need to handle the situation. Zadavia out" she said and left in a flash.

"Who's Weather Vain?" Mystery said one her hover-plate.

"A crazy ex-weather girl who tried to destroy the city" said Tech

"Also she controls the weather" Duck added

"No, I didn't guess that one" Mystery said sarcastically. The Loonatics landed on the top of the building. Mystery felt excited but nervous. This is her first mission ever.

"What's the plan then, Ace?" said Tech

"Well, they are armed and dangerous. Tech hacked into security and see if we control anything. Slam, Duck and me, will try and deal with the crazy criminal down below. Rev Lexi and Mystery, I want to go in from the vents and try and get the hostages out from the back exit" he explained"

"Clear?" he asked looking round at his team

"Un-Huh" said Slam. They went there separated ways. They had communicates on and working.

Tech, Rev, Lexi and Mystery were still on the rooftop. They were waiting for Tech to hack into the building's mainframe and open the vent on the roof.

"Your all clear to go guys" Tech said

"Good thank you Tech" Mystery said jumping down to vent after Lexi and Rev. The shoot was slippery but Mystery could manage but she stumbled when landed on the vent floor but as always she had Rev to catch her.

"Hehe, you're like a comfy net" she said smiling at him

"Okay you two" said Lexi smirking "Remember there is a hostage situation downstairs"

"Sorry" Rev said letting Mystery go. They got to an entrance by the back of the bank where they could see a few guards and some hostages.

"Mystery, you go for the hostages and I will go for the guards." Lexi said "Rev, you stay behind and cover our backs" Lexi went off first her eyes glowing pink ready for attack. Mystery stayed.

"You okay?" Rev asked

"Just a bit scared" she said quietly. He squeezed her hand gently. She had been a Loonatic for 3 months and she had developed a bond with him. She secretly had a crush on him but she wouldn't tell him that she just too embarrassed to say.

"I'll be right behind you" he said reassuring her; she smiled and took her steps, invisibility spreading through her body; along her arms and to her fingertips. The transition seems to take minutes but to those people outside her mind she disappeared in a blink. She entered the hostage room; Lexi was taking down armed guard brained-washed by Mastermind. She saw and office clerk shield behind a fallen desk and creped behind her.

"Hi I'm one of the Loonatics and I'm here too get you out don't panic. On my signal u need to get up and run out that door. Do you understand?" she whispered. The clerk just nodded slowly so her captors wouldn't see. Mystery went too a mother and child, a pregnant women, a teenage boy and the bank manager. "Good thing is early in the morning or there would be so many people" she thought and she tipped-toed as they back to the corridor.

Sorry cliff hanger but updating soon like this week! x


End file.
